


The memories of captain James T. Kirk

by Horror1999



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Hurt Jim, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horror1999/pseuds/Horror1999
Summary: Jim is left in a comatose state after an away mission gone wrong while McCoy and Spock have to enter Jim’s minds and learn things they didn’t know about Jim.McCoy and Spock soon learn that Jim is trapped in his memories forcing Jim to relieve terrible moments in his life were he had suffered.What will happen when Jim wakes up and they confint Jim about his past?





	1. The creature attacks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new story so I hope you enjoy it

Jim remembered how it all started before the creature had attacked him.  
They had only just discovered a planet that they never knew about. So Jim , McCoy and Spock when down to explore.  
Jim had walked off like a ninja stealthily and then something scuttled past Jim and attacked him. He screamed for help but it would be too late before McCoy arrived. Jim tryed to throw the creature of but it was too quick. It had attacked him and before help could come the darkness hit. McCoy had heard Jim’s scream and alongside Spock raced to Jim’s aid. But was too late. There on the ground laid Jim’s unconscious body. McCoy tried to wake him up but nothing worked.  
Minutes later they were beamed on board the enterprise and heading for sickbay. We’re countless tests were done on Jim but they still didn’t know what had happened or why Jim didn’t wake up?  
But they knew one thing;  
Jim will wake up even if it killed them.  
Spock had tried to connect with Jim’s mind by a mind meld but instantly knew that they would have to go in Jim’s mind.  
Spock explained to McCoy that Jim was trapped in his memories and that they had to go into his memories to wake Jim up. McCoy nervously agree to do so but not before checking if Jim’s was stable or even strong enough.  
So will the mind meld work or will Jim be stuck in his memories forever?


	2. Into the mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They now enter Jim’s mind and witness Jim’s Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long been busy doing college work but here’s the next chapter

A luminous light appeared around McCoy and spock and the next minute they were in a bright, alive woods. They then heard the sound of shouting and doors thudding open in the not so far distance. They sprinted to see what was happening and saw has an young Jim was running as if his life depended on it from a round tall house in the middle of nowhere following by a dominant adult male who chased him but gave up due to age. The man was named frank and he bellowed at the top of his lungs “ you’ll have to come back and when you do I’ll be here waiting!” But jim had ran too far to hear it. Then the Jim McCoy knew emerged from a bush and watched himself run. Mccoy had watched as Jim then vanished as if he was never there and reappear the moment they had tracked young Jim down. The adult Jim just watched his younger self silently and then as if from nowhere Frank had appeared with a pistol in his hands and was bout to shot jim when a friend of his tooj the hit for him and then moments later jim picked up the gun and without hesitation shot frank and killed him. That day Jim was arrested and sent to Tarsus 4.   
Next, the scene around McCoy and spock had vanished and a desert took its place. In front of Spock and McCoy where nine children thin as sticks and weak as a new born baby’s stood looking out on a destroyed city and dead bodies that littered the floor like rubbish. As the time when by McCoy and spock watched as Jim and the others got weaker until they looked like they where on the brink of death. Pale as vampires and more alien looking as time sped by claiming the hours and days until there was nothing left. While they watched they had saw a different side to Jim, he was kind and sometime made sure the others were eating even if he wasn’t. It had some like hours since they had first arrived. Jim never gave up and even though he was exhausted he still fought though it all. Then Kodos had found jimand had injected jim with many needle in what looked like a sick bay. Mccoy then reliesed why Jim hated the sick bay on board the enterprise. Jim felt like he was reliving the moments of torture in sick bay with Kodos. In a flash adult jim had returned a watched as he was witnessing everything again. Mccoy apoached his jim and explained where he was and the fact that they were in his mind. They explained about the fact he was trapped in his mind and in a coma back on board the enterprise. Mccoy then said that he had to wake up. Just like that jim had vanished alongside the scene.  
Mccoy and spock was then on board the enterprise again and raced over to find Jim asleep. A day had passed and McCoy was giving up hope Jim would wake up until. Nurse chapel had called him down to sick bay and what he found had surprised him. Jim was awake! Mccoy then told spock the good news. But now they wanted answers about what they had witnessed while in Jim’s mind and they wanted them now!  
Will they get their answers?   
Find out in then next chapter.


End file.
